In a conventional wiring board, a wiring conductor is disposed on one of an inner part and a surface of an insulating base, and one of an cutout section is provided from a side face to a bottom face of the insulating base, and an electrode is provided connected to the wiring conductor on an inner face of the cutout section. In some cases, an electronic component or similar electronic device that includes this type of wiring board is bonded to a module board using solder or a similar bonding material. In such a case, this electrode is bonded to the module board via the solder or similar bonding material (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-158509).